


are we there yet

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Post Mpreg, Riding, Romantic Friendship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were best friends who ended up having sex and dan got pregnant. instead of pursuing a relationship they both want, they decide it's better for their daughter if they stay friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we there yet

“My parents aren’t married” Addison Lester-Howell raises her hand, “I won't have any wedding photos” she stutters anxiously. “Oh” Addison’s teacher crouches down to her level and gives her a small smile. “Why don’t you do the project on your grandparents, yeah” Addison nods enthusiastically at her teacher.

~

Dan lay in bed, breathing in heavily as another tear roll down his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him, this completely ruined everything. Phil had called him five times to find out why he hadn’t come to school for the fifth day in a row. It was their last year and graduation was on Monday night.

There was a timid knock at Dan’s door, making him aware of what his surroundings were. “Come in,” he whispers, voice barely audible from crying. His mum walks in a gingerly approaches Dan, adjusting his fringe so it wasn’t sticking to his face. “Love, you have to go to school, ” she rubs his back as he tries to hide under his duvet more. “I’ll go on Monday, I promise, ” he grumbles.

“Good.” His mother hesitates before continuing, “I invited Phil over” that sentence makes Dan sits up immediately. He blinks rapidly, waiting for his mother to explain. “He’ll be over in about an hour, so you better get up, ” she says as she walks over and opens Dan’s blinds, letting in more light than Dan had seen in a week.

“Why would you do that, mum, I’m not ready” he rubs up and down the length of his left arm anxiously.

“He’s going to find out eventually Dan, you don’t just hide a baby bump from your best friend for nine months, ” she subconsciously starts cleaning up Dan’s room, which he hadn’t left since he got the call from the doctor. Dan didn’t get out of bed as he waited for Phil, he kind of just stayed in his bed staring at his wall. He and Phil didn’t even have a chance to discuss what happened, Phil had said he wanted more, but, would he now that Dan was pregnant?.

“Hey stranger” Phil’s voice snaps Dan out of his thoughts. Dan instantly feels his throat close up. He signals for Phil to join him, flopping down into his mattress and rolling over so Phil wouldn’t see him cry.

He lets out a shaky breath when he feels Phil get under his duvet and soothingly rubbing his back. “Dan” he said more of an invitation. Dan rolled over to face Phil, fresh tears running down his face. Dan felt a pang in his chest, looking at Phil’s guilty expression. Without saying anything, Phil brought his hand up to meet Dan’s cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away tears.

“Talk to me” he whispers and Dan whimpers, hesitantly grabbing Phil’s hand, guiding it to his tummy.

~

Today was Phil’s day to pick Addison up. They agreed when Addison was born that Phil would go to uni first and then Dan would after Phil finished and today Dan was at school. He was currently pulling up and spotted Addison instantly, signalling her over. Instead of her usual gleeful skip, Addison walked over to her father’s car with her head bowed down.

Phil frowned when Addison got into the car without even saying hello.

“Addy, what’s wrong, was someone mean to you?” Phil suddenly felt very angry at the thought of someone being mean to his daughter and briefly had the urge to turn the car back around to find out which little punk hurt his daughter's feelings.

“Do you and daddy not love each other? Addison says suddenly, making Phil nearly drive off of the road. “Where did that come from sweetheart?” he feigns a calm tone. Addison, completely oblivious to Phil’s reaction, continues.

“You never married him, papa. Aren’t parents supposed to get married or even share a bed, why don’t you guys share a bed?” she bombards Phil with questions that are making him dizzy. Thankfully, they reach a red light. “Just because me and daddy don’t love each other the way other kid's parent’s love each other doesn’t mean we don’t love each other at all. Also, not all married people love each other” For the rest of the ride Addison stays quiet and Phil worries about what he said.

“Will you ever love daddy like how everyone else’s parents love each other?” Addison asks when the pull up in their driveway. Phil feels like air had been punched out of him and splutters out a string of noises.

“Daddy’s home!” she suddenly yells, jumping out of the car and running to the gate of their apartment building.

~

Even though they kind of, defiantly confessed feelings for each other a few weeks prior, now that they were keeping this baby, they decided to put all of their romantic feelings aside to raise this baby together. They were currently hanging out at Phil’s house, lying down on his lounge room carpet, listening to some album of random top one hundreds of the past ten years. “You’re okay with this right?” Dan asks hesitantly, turning his face to face Phil. Phil looks at him with concern. “Is the carpet to hard or does your back hurt? We can sit on the couch if you want” Phil sits up.

“No, it’s not that” Dan shakes his head. “I mean, are you still okay with?” he gestures to his tummy and Phil’s face softens “Dan, we’ve been over this” Phil lays back down, rolling onto his side, placing his hand on Dan’s tummy.

“We’re going to raise this baby together,” Phil hesitates before he says it “platonically”

~

“So for an assignment you have to have photos from the grandma and grandad’s wedding so you can show all your different cultures?” Dan asks over dinner. Addison looks up from her spaghetti with sauce all over her face and in her hair. She nods and smiles wide “yup. In rose’s culture they have to step on a glass or something, ” she takes a large spoon full of her food.

“I’ll do dishes and you bath” Phil whispers and Dan nods.

~

“Daddy?” Addison asks as Dan rubs the conditioner into her hair. “Addy?” Dan giggles in response, even though bath time always ended with Dan being drenched, it was one of his favorite times of the day.

“Do _you_ love papa?” she emphasises the word you and looks up at Dan with her left eyebrow raised.

“Of course, he’s my best friend in the entire world” Dan raises an eyebrow back at her. But she frantically shakes her head. “Nooooo, dad, I mean kissing love” Dan sighs, knowing what she means.

“Look, love, papa and i decided you would be the love of our lives”. He answers, getting up from the wet floor to get Addison’s towel.

~

After reading Addy her book for the third time, she finally nods off and Dan tucks her in, kisses her temple and heads off for bed. On his way, he usually has a pit stop in Phil’s room so they could talk without an energetic six year old between them.

“Hey stranger” Dan gets up into Phil’s bed, sitting cross legged facing him. Dan looked down to notice Phil was looking at old photos “decided to take a trip down memory lane?” Dan chuckles, but Phil is staring so intently at these photos that Dan isn’t even sure he knew Dan was there. Dan sighs as he picks up another photo album and puts it on his lap. “ I haven’t looked at these photos in ages, ” he muses, flipping through the photos from when Addy was born.  Dan was eighteen when she was born, he was scared shitless, but he had Phil and his family for support and he could now look back on these photos with so much happiness instead of thinking he had failed as a father.

As he went through the album he rediscovered so many photos he kind of regrets never framing.

“We should frame more of these” Dan looks up to see that Phil is still staring intently at the photos in his lap. Dan frowns, his eyes furrowing and his throat let out a quiet whine. He hated knowing Phil was upset about something.

Dan places the photo album on the bed and leans forward to take the photos out of Phil’s grasp, setting them aside too. Phil whines and makes grabby hands, even though he barely makes any effort to get them back. He sighs loudly and frowns. Dan lightly traces patterns on Phil’s palm before intertwining their fingers. Even though them touching like this was different, it felt like second nature. Phil lay down on his bed, bringing Dan forward with him, fingers staying locked as Dan ended up with his head resting on Phil’s stomach, legs tangled together.

“Why did we never get together?” Phil finally asks, squeezing Dan’s hands, Dan squeezes back.

“So Addy would have two happy dads in her life, not two dads that put her in the middle of their breakup” Dan sighs sadly and wriggles up Phil’s body so now his head was right under Phil’s chin. He squeezed Phil’s sides before rearranging their arms so Phil’s were around his waist.

 “Who said we’re going to do that? We both know we’d never do that to her” Phil kisses Dan’s head. “How do we know that? What if we don’t ever work as a couple?” Dan’s voice is hesitant as he tries to control the way his words sound. “why don’t we test it out?” Phil brings his hands to Dan’s hair to play with it. Dan lifts his head and rests his chin on Phil’s chest.

“Test what out?”

“Us” Phil brings his right hand down to cup Dan’s face.

“How would that work?” Dan bites his lip.

“We date, we act like a real couple, we see how it goes” Phil shrugs.

“What if it ends badly?” Dan whispers and Phil shakes his head.

“This is us, Dan, it won’t”

Dan wriggles up Phil a bit more so he can reach his lips. They’re both breathing heavily as Dan leans forward to kiss Phil. It starts off with a few soft, sweet pecks and progresses to tongues and biting. Phil roughly flips Dan over and smirks. “At least we’ve got the ‘kissing doesn’t feel awkward’ part down” Phil leans down to give Dan a quick kiss.

“Can you fuck me then?” Dan whispers, voice deep. Phil shakes his head “too risky with her around” Dan lets out a frustrated sigh. They’re both silent until Dan speaks up.

“Friday, she’s going to a sleep over, remember?” Phil’s smirk stretches into a smile. “Friday” he agrees.

In the morning, Addy wakes up about twenty minutes before her alarm went off.  Not even bothering to go back to sleep, she decides to go wake up one of her dads. When she walks into Dan’s room, he is nowhere to be seen and his bed was made. Immediately, Addy runs to Phil’s room and pushes open the door without knocking (despite the amount of times she’s been told to knock”

“Papa! Daddy isn’t. Oh” she stops at the sight of her dads in Phil’s bed with Phil’s arms around Dan’s waist and Dan’s head against Phil’s chest.  

Addison decides she should leave them alone and watch TV while she waits for them to wake up.

~

Dan woke up on Friday morning excited for the night that was ahead. He looked over at Phil, who was still sleeping soundly and he leaned over and kissed his cheek. They’ve waited a week for this night and no one was going to stop it from happening.

Obviously, they hadn’t gone a week of doing nothing, they made out every night, showered together once or twice and maybe there was a sneaky handjob or two when Addison had gone to bed.

The whole morning, both of them were a mess, Dan almost drops Addison’s breakfast when he saw Phil smirking at him from across the room, Phil almost forgot to drop Addison off at school because he was daydreaming of the night ahead. And the flirty texts throughout the day didn’t help either of them at all.

~

Phil thanked every power he could think of when he remembered Addison was going straight to her friend’s house after school and he could drive straight home.

Phil’s hands are sweaty and he struggles to unlock the door. When he finally does open the door, he drops everything and makes his way to his bedroom where Dan was already waiting on Phil’s bed in nothing but denim short shorts, “hi” he purrs. “Good day today, baby?” Dan moves so he was on both knees and made grabby hands at Phil. Phil subconsciously walks toward Dan, jeans growing tighter and tighter. Dan slips his hands in Phil’s and pulls him forward, falling onto the bed together.

“You  going to fuck me now?” Dan asks in an innocent tone. Phil nods his head and leans down to bite a mark into Dan’s skin. While continuing to mark Dan’s skin, Phil’s hand travelled down to the hem of Dan’s shorts and put his hand down Dan’s shorts, Phil smirks as he realizes Dan has no underwear on at all and gives Dan a gentle squeeze. Dan moans in response.

After a few minutes of difficulty, Phil gets his shirt and jeans off and now they’re completely naked. As Phil runs his hands over Dan’s chest, he realizes Dan is almost shaking. “What’s wrong, bear?” Phil frowns. Dan shakes his head “you’re the only person who’s ever scared me because I want to be everything you want. I- I love you” Dan whispers the end of his sentence.

Phil smiles widely “you and Addy are everything to me, I love you so much, Dan” Phil leans forward to kiss Dan sweetly before leaning over to his dresser to get the lube. “Ready?” he asks. Dan sits up on his elbows so he can kiss Phil again. “Can I ride you?” Phil feels his throat go dry as he smiles ‘yes’.

After preparing Dan properly, Dan lines himself up with Phil, lowering himself down slowly as they moan in unison. “Move” Phil manages to choke out and Dan complies, a smirk plastered on his face. Phil laced his fingers with Dan’s and Dan stares hungrily at Phil “god, I haven’t done this since before I found out about Addy “Dan moves as he starts to move his hips. “Me either” Phil moans out. Dan smiles when he puts two and two together.

Their movements caught up to each other and they moved and moaned in sync. Phil starts to pump Dan’s leaking cock and Dan groans loudly at the touch. He pumps Dan as diligently as he could when his head was spinning and lost control of his breathing. Not long after that, they both come and Dan flops down onto his tummy.

“I love you” Phil whispers as he gestures for Dan to come closer to him so they can cuddle.

~

A year later, Dan and Phil share a bed more often than not, only sleeping in separate beds if it was too hot or if they didn’t want to disturb the other. They kissed all the time, despite the amount of times Addison would imitate vomiting and they said a certain three words to each other everyday that made Addison cringe.

Addison and Dan were currently home with the chicken pox. Thankfully, Phil had them when he was eleven so he could take care of everyone. After getting Addison to finally drift off, he walked out to the lounge room where Dan was covered in blankets.

“Dan, love maybe you should have a bath?” Phil leans down to kiss Dan’s cheek. “okay” Dan mumbles.

Phil helps Dan into the bath and sits on the floor while Dan cleans himself. “thank you for taking care of me, I love you” Dan smiles in no p[articular direction, however, Phil’s heart swells at the sight.

“Marry me, ” he blurts out. Dan sits up immediately, his mouth open and eyes wide. “Marry me, ” he repeats as if he was reminding Dan to get milk on the way home. “Seriously?” Dan stutters. Phil giggles loudly. “Of course you door handle. I love you, Dan. I think I always have, please be my husband?” Dan’s smile is ear to ear and his bright red and shaking from giggling. Phil sits up on his knees and faces Dan. Dan extends his arms and places his hands on Phil’s shoulders. Suddenly, Phil is pulled into the bubble bath, most of the water spills out onto the floor and Dan laughs loudly as Phil awkwardly squirms around the bath on his knees. “that was a yes, by the way” Phil splashes Dan and Dan pulls Phil in by his neck and kisses him.

“Daddy? Papa?” they pull apart to see Addison at the door way, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “I heard a crash” she pouts. “Why is papa in the bath with clothes on?”

“Because, I asked daddy to marry me” Addison’s smile is identical to her fathers as she leaps forward and jumps into the bath with them.

“Can I help plan the wedding like Clare helped her sister?”

“Yes” Dan and Phil giggle.

“Can I be the flower girl?”

“Of course” Dan says, pulling her in for a cuddle.

“Can I make the cake?”

“We’ll see” Phil nods.

Addison starts excitedly talking about weddings, her sentences running into each other because she’s so excited and Dan mouths “I love you” to Phil and Phil mouths back “I love you too”

“Wait” Addison says suddenly. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Phil looks up at Dan who looked as confused as he was. “Does this mean I’ll get a little brother or sister?” she throws her hands up in the hair and giggles.

“I hope so” Dan replies.

“i think that can be arranged” Phil navigates his hand under the left over water to find Dan’s and he grabs hold of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this took twice as long as i thought it would be. yikes.


End file.
